Maybe::
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: “Why are you speaking to me?” “Umm…” she said looking up at me. The first time I notice how short she was. “I guess because I think you're cute!” she said “how would you like to be my new best friend?" R


_**::::::Maybe::::::**_

I dont own Inuyasha..

I don't know how such an annoying 'person' got my attention. But when she got it was really hard to push her out. She got stuck in my head! Why? I don't know why, but I sure wish someone would invent something that would pull her off my brain. If I could get brain surgery, and be one hundred percent sure that I would never think of her I would do it in a heart beat! If I could wrap my finger round her throat and be sure that she would never come back I would do it! Anything to make her go away.

I still remember the fist time I saw her. She was such a strange girl. But I didn't really pay that much attention to her. After all, why waste my time in a stupid human girl? Especially, when I had more important things to think about? Like the fact that this was my first day at a high school where I was the only full fledge demon.

The fist time I heard her speak was to my half brother Inuyasha. Well she wasn't really speaking it was more like screaming. At first I thought she was in some sort of danger but when I saw her screaming at Inuyasha I just had to stare. I was sure she was about to get her head taken off. But Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just got up and walked away from her. Ignoring, her.

"That's what you get! For ignoring me!' she screamed as she walked passed me. "Jackass" she whispered. Before, running into the school, little did I know I was going to hear her voice from that day on.

"Nice of you to join us-" the teacher said before looking down at a piece of paper that she held in her hand "Sesshoumaru" she looked up at me, I couldn't help but to smirk when I saw the fear in her eyes. "Please find an open sit and take it" she said taking a step back. Know this was much better.

There was only one open sit in the whole class. At least there was because as soon as I started walking everyone moved to different seats until the left a sleeping girl sitting alone. I took a seat next to her. The class when on and not a single person bothered to wake the girl up.

I did the same thing in the class as always. I ignored the girl that slept next to me. It had been more than a week since I had been going to the school and I still didn't know the face of the girl who sat next to me. Her face was always down on the table hidden, behind her black silk strands of hair hiding her head and shoulders.

It was on my fifth week in the school when I finally saw her face. I decided to get a little earlier to class, I wanted to get there before the strange girl who sat next to me got there but when I got there she was already there.

Sleeping

Seven twenty. It was seven twenty when I had arrived at the class room and she was there. At seven thirty the teacher excused herself and left the class. For some reason she apologized and said she was going to the office, but I could smell her fear and lie the minute it came out her mouth.

I ignored her. For the next couple of minutes I did nothing. I just sat there staring at the head of the girl sitting next to me. Everything seemed fine, everything seemed normal. She was sleeping her breathing was even. Maybe I should have stayed home for a longer time instead of getting here early. Or maybe I should have gotten here a little bit earlier.

I looked at the girl when I heard her breathing pattern change. She was breathing harder with each breath. It sounded as if she was running full speed. I looked at her, her head started moving until her head snapped up. That was the first time I saw her face, and I was surprise to see none other than the girl that had screamed at Inuyasha on our first day.

I knew as soon as she got up that there was something wrong with her. But I didn't know what. She got up and started walking to the front of the room. Ignoring, me. She hadn't seen me. I was invisible to her eyes. I watched her as she made her way to the front of the class room. She stopped and held herself up by one of the front desks.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move my whole body seemed to be frozen and glued to my seat. I watched as she took a step forward. She was trying to get out of the room before she stopped at another desk. I could hear her breathing and her steps as she struggle to get to the door. She stopped at the very last desk. Everything went silent.

No steps, no breathing.

"Are you ok?" I don't know why I spoke or why I was still staring at her. But that was done and I couldn't take my words back. For the first time since she woke up she looked at me. She looked pale, and before I knew it she banished. Well she didn't really banish she just fell, and I couldn't see her any longer

Again I don't know why I helped her. Maybe if I hadn't helped her or talked to her everything would have been different. I got up from my chair and went to the front of the room. There she was on the floor. Not breathing.

With out thinking I got down and picked her up. And started running to the main office. I didn't really know where the nurses' office was but I could really care less.

"Would you please wait here?" the nurse asked as I put the girl in the bed of her office. "I need to call your parent" she said walking to the door. "Oh! I almost forgot-" That_ she's not breathing _I thought as she walked to her desk. "Here" she said putting an air mask on my face "please squish this like this" she said demonstrating "make sure you keep a steady rhythm" She walked out of the office.

I took it of my face and placed it on the girls face. One, two three, squish. One, two three, squish. One, two- there's a small fragile hand stopping me from squishing air into her lungs. I look down at the girls face. Her eyes open slowly. Until a pool of blue showed. I can see my reflection with in her eyes. She removes the mask off her face.

"Do you always do what your told?' she looking at me. With no fear, at all. I look at her hand that still remains on top of mine. I look back at her. But like always she's fallen a sleep.

I walk into the class room to see the girl at the desk no big surprise there. Her head is lying on the desk. I walk up to my seat and sit down. I look at the teacher. I smirk at her. I can smell her fear.

"You know, it's not nice to scare people" I look to my left and down to see the girl looking up at me. I look at her eyes, they seem lighter today, but she also looks tired.

"…" I look away from her. I guess it was better when she slept.

"Thanks, for…" I look at her but she looks away "you know" she said looking out the window.

As the days go by she becomes more talkative. She doesn't sleep at all anymore. Something I've grown to miss. I've also notice that she's the only person in the whole school that doesn't fear me and she's the only one that talks to me.

I don't know why I talked to her. I don't even know what kind of answer she was going to tell me when I asked her the question but I never expected her to say what she did.

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"Umm…" she said looking up at me. This was the first time I was chest to face with someone. The first time I notice how short she was. "I guess because I think you're cute!" she said "how would you like to be my new best friend?" She asked me for no appear reason. She was in such a good mood. I ignored her. Something that I've somehow became good at. She smiles at me. "Ok! B.F.F" she screamed. Where did she get all this energy? Shouldn't she be sleeping?

We walked into the classroom together. Everyone was looking at us. Like me, they where amazed that she wasn't sleeping. I sat down and so did she.

She didn't do anything during the whole class but stared at me. And it was as if nothing happened. Not a single person said a thing. She was ignored. It was as if she was sleeping.

"We should hang out!" she said as she followed behind me. "We can talk for hours or we can go for a walk?" she said as she walked faster to match my speed. I didn't say a word, I just kept on walking. "do you think you can walk me to the park?" She asked as she kept on walking. I didn't say a word. I just walked until I reached the park.

For some unknown reason the park seemed dark. It seems sinister. It didn't look like a place where people came to enjoy themselves. It looked like this place was made for screams, for pain. Something that didn't match the girl that stood next to me. I looked at her and she just smile.

"Thanks" she said before walking into the park. This time she banished. She didn't say anything else she just walked into the darkness until she vanishes.

The next day I didn't see her until I walked into the room. There she was on our usual spot waiting for me. I walked and sat down. The teacher smell filled up my nose. Fear, and like always a smirk was drawn on my lips.

"You're going to push everyone away that way" she said not bothering to lift her head from the desk. I guess she was going back to sleeping in class. That was the only thing she said during the whole class. And for some reason it bother me.

I see her walking ahead of me. I don't think she has notice me. I follow close behind. She walks into the park. Again I have this horrible feeling but I push it aside and keep on following behind.

As we get deeper into the park a horrible smell surrounds me. Death. The park is full of the stench of death..

she stops and I stand next to her, and there is body on the ground. I stare at her for a minute. she looks up at me. "are you scared?" she asks looking down at the body.

"no, why should i?" I ask her but for some reason she's on her knees removing the hair from the body. "because boys have a tendency, of running away from me as fast as they can" she said revealing the girls face. Her face.

I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could've stopped the people that did this to her. Maybe that way she too would have been afraid of me. Maybe that way she wouldn't speak to me. Maybe that way I wouldn't have fallen in love with a ghost, with an annoying ghost.

Named Kagome


End file.
